Stuart Lethbridge-Gordon
Stuart Lethbridge-Gordon is a character played by Tom in the W42 Roleplaying Community in the Kingdom of Kandarin. He holds the rank of Colonel of Lethbridge-Gordon's Regiment of Militia and is married to Devereux Lethbridge-Gordon. He has one child, Alistair, who is around 10 years old. Full Style The Right Honourable Colonel Stuart Lethbridge-Gordon, Chamberlain to HRH Prince Vectis of Kandarin and Misthalin. Physiology Brigadier Lethbridge-Gordon has medium brown hair combed tidily and is clean shaven. His eyes are a dull, deep green and form a well rounded, masculine facial structure. He has decent musculature as a result of hard training throughout the years and has acquired a sleek, but strong physique. He looks younger than his age due to a ritual performed by Zaox Le'Gaunt. Personality Stuart has a tendency to get irritable or angry at incompetence or idiocy amongst colleagues or associates and will become very outspoken on topics which he firmly believes in. When in combat, Stuart again has a tendency for aggression, yet channels it into the pursuit of justice in combat. He also has an intense, vindictive compulsion that once he has targeted a criminal, he will continue to pursue them until justice is served. In respects to his husband, he is very caring and attentive to Devereux's needs as a spouse, yet they do conflict over some decisions. There have also been some tensions in their relationship since Stuart had a brief affair with Amadis Snow, another member of the Guard, for which Stuart feels immensely guilty. Stuart has a strong desire to give his son a stable and strong development and as such takes great care in looking after him. Stuart is also friendly and supportive to his friends, like Lunae Snow, Amadis' younger brother, whom he has taken under his wing. Stuart also has the potential to be very sociable, having a liking for social gatherings and celebrations. Biography Early Life Stuart Lethbridge-Gordon was born in Yanille to Lt. Colonel Christopher Lethbridge Gordon and his wife Salva. Education As well as his diploma in combat magic and his certificate in healing magic, Stuart possesses a degree in History and Kharidian. Through the tutelage received as a child, he also knows a fair amount of ancient Armadylean script, however it still takes him time to translate it. His writing and mathematical skills are more than adequate for his needs. However, the sciences have always frustrated him, with Stuart completely unable to master the concepts of experimentation without blowing something up. The Guardians of Armadyl (Pre-RP) Will write. The Battle of the North Will write The Guardians of Armadyl (In RP) Will write. Becoming a Husband Will write. Becoming a Father Will write. The Allied Forces Will write. The Kingdom of Asgarnia The Asgarnian Accord of 169 It was over a period of several days that Stuart managed to form the negotiations between King Varis of Asgarnia, Grandmaster Sir Richard Grosvenor of the White Knights, and Lord Baron Atrum Erus and Lord Commander Kaeso Del'Vair of the Kinshra. There were differing demands, hoops that had to be jumped through, making it no easy task. Yet, when it came to be that all of them, bar Atrum, were in Stuart's house, the opportunity struck. It was managed there and then. The Accord was signed, fealty to the King was sworn, Asgarnia was united - not only in land, but in hearts and minds. Thus, victory was achieved for the Harbinger of the Asgarnian Peace. Trivia *His name and some character traits are based off of the character from the popular British TV series "Doctor Who" - Brigadier Alistair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart. *Stuart bears an intense dislike of people who he thinks breach or obstruct justice - reaching a point of vindictive hatred. People like this include Charon Arvrindar, Magus Concendo and Jason Ryder. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Mage Category:Warrior Category:Modern Magic user Category:Political Figure Category:Protagonist Category:Noble Category:Military Category:Commander Category:Incomplete Articles Category:Male Category:Royalty Category:Deceased Category:Armadylean Category:Married